Uncle Nate
Nate White, is a recurring character/anti-hero in the show School Daze. He is the Uncle of Tom, Allison and Alex, on Sally’s side of the family. He’s also the brother of Sally & William. He’s one of the only uncles of Tom that are currently alive after the death of Bill. He often goes to Gammy’s house for the holidays with his two kids, Isabella and Lukas. He only appears in holiday specials. Personality Nate is very caring. He takes good care of his two kids, Isabella and Lukas. Him and his girlfriend Kelly gave birth to them while they weren’t married. Kelly eventually broke up with Nate, and because of this, she never goes to family gatherings. Therefore, she will never appear in the series. Nate often goes to his mother’s house with his children for the holidays. He is able to get along with pretty much everyone in the family, with the only exception being his sister Sally. The two never really got along in their youth, though in earlier episodes, they are shown to have a neutral relationship. That was, until at some point in the Paradise series, where Nate took his kids to a beach in Fredford, but was unable to get in without help from Aunt Sally, but she never shows up, causing Nate to get mad at her over it. A year later, in the Advanced Education series, he still continued to hold a grudge against Sally for the incident, and proceeded to argue with her over it in "The Larssons Thanksgiving Crisis Special". From that point onward, He & Sally were no longer on speaking terms. The aforementioned fight later caused Thanksgiving at Gammy's to be cancelled in the following series. Appearance Nate has tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He also has a beard. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a gray long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. In Adventure Sponge, he lacked a beard and was usually seen wearing a brown jacket over a black long-sleeved dress shirt, his blue jeans, and a greenish-gray pair of sneakers. Some episodes show him wearing dress shirts or long or short-sleeved shirts of varying colors(usually gray, blue, green, or other colors), his blue jeans, black/gray cargo sweatpants, shorts or trousers, and a pair of sneakers or formal shoes. In the 30th Anniversary Special, he wears a gray dress shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, the same blue jeans, and black dress shoes. In "The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind.", he wears a black hooded jacket over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, gray cargo sweatpants, and black sneakers. When outside, he wore a black winter jacket and a black beanie with "Flawless" written in white. At the end of the episode, he wears a green t-shirt with black cargo sweatpants. In "Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal!", he wears the same green t-shirt from his sleepwear with light blue jeans and the same sneakers. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", he wears a light gray long-sleeved shirt with the same light blue jeans and black sneakers from his previous outfit. In Season 3 of the Advanced Education series, Nate has shorter hair and wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, as well as his blue jeans and black sneakers. When outside, he wore a dark gray beanie and a black coat with this outfit. In the flashback episode "The Beach Incident", he wore a black tank-top, black jeans, and gray sneakers. In the Season 4 finale, Nate wears a black and red Chevrolet t-shirt underneath his black hooded jacket, dark gray cargo pants, and his black sneakers. He later wears a black long-sleeved shirt over his t-shirt. The Next Day, he wears the same black and red Chevrolet t-shirt with black cargo sweatpants and black crocks, as well as his black hooded jacket. In the Senior Year series, Nate's main outfit is similar to what he wore in Forever Sophomores, consisting of a darker gray dress shirt paired with a green sweater-vest, his blue jeans, and black formal shoes.He is also seen wearing long or short-sleeved t-shirts or dress shirts paired with either jeans or sweatpants for legwear. On his feet, he either wears sneakers or formal shoes. In cold weather, he usually wears a dark-colored jacket with or without a beanie. His outfits are usually seen in the colors black, blue, green, red, gray, or white. * During the home videos in "Memories", Nate wears a gray quarter-zip jacket with a brown zipper and elbow-pads, a white undershirt, his blue jeans, and black sneakers. * In "Family", Nate wore an unbuttoned, gray long-sleeved dress shirt with white pinstripes over a white t-shirt, his blue jeans, and new black sneakers. He later wore a darker gray hooded jacket with this outfit. * In "Goodbye", Nate wore the same white t-shirt underneath his gray hooded jacket, black cargo sweatpants, the same sneakers, and a gray cap. Near the end of the episode, he switched to a black t-shirt. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (2 Appearances Total) * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie(School Daze debut) * School Daze Christmas Movie(final 8GA appearance) High School Years (5 Appearances Total) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition(first re-appearance) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 13: Road to Plymouth * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 14: Plymouth Explorers * Triple Birthday Party * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham (final appearance in HSY) Forever Sophomores (7 Appearances Total) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special!(first re-appearance) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind. * Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal! * The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year! * 5 Cousins and a Baby * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) (final FS appearance) Advanced Education (4 Appearances Total) * The Concert Chronicles(picture) * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special(first re-appearance) * The Beach Incident (flashback) * One Night at Carver Inn (final AE appearance) Senior Year (4 Appearances so far) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Family * Goodbye Gallery Nate 8GA.PNG Nate HSY.PNG Nate FS.PNG Nate FS.png Nate FS2.png Nate FS3.png Nate FS4.png Nate_AE.png Nate_SY.png Category:The Connellys